megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad
The Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, , otherwise shortened to SEES, is an extracurricular after school club for Persona users at Gekkoukan High School in Persona 3. In the Persona 3 Manga, the fan translation of SEES is Special Extracurricular Execute Sector. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / Persona 3 FES / Persona 3 Portable **''Persona 3 The Movie'' *''Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Profile ''Persona 3'' ''The Journey'' While the school sponsors them and lists them as a school club, their true purpose is to eliminate the Shadows and investigate both Tartarus and the Dark Hour. Their advisor is Shuji Ikutsuki and Mitsuru Kirijo functions as the club leader. The protagonist or the female protagonist ends up leading the club in many instances due to their unique abilities. Other than Ikutsuki, all the members of SEES are Persona users. Additionally, all the members are students at Gekkoukan, other than Ken Amada and Koromaru. After school, they stay at a Iwatodai Dormitory. SEES is also backed up by the Kirijo Group, as well as certain members of the police such as Kurosawa, providing them access to anti-Shadow technology and weapons. ''The Answer'' SEES reforms in order to investigate the Abyss of Time after all of the members become trapped in the dorm. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' SEES after combining with the Investigation Team from Persona 4, they go under the alias "Team Gekkou." ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' There are two versions of SEES in this game; One led by the P3P heroine and the other led by the P3 hero. The SEES that the player interacts with for the most of the game is the one led by the P3 hero and the P3P heroine's version is not seen until the epilogue of the game. The P3 hero's SEES was suddenly caught in the movie world when Tartarus suddenly collapses and the only way to escape is from a light at the top. They enter the light and instantly enter the movie reality A.I.G.I.S, where the P3 hero and Aigis were lost, as they were captured by the Overseer and are on their way to escaping the lab, only to be outnumbered and cornered. The party will encounter them fighting a group of KNS-1000 in the research lab area, where they were seemingly overwhelmed as Aigis' Orgia Mode failed to impact them and the P3 hero's Evoker was lost. The party rescues them by helping them fight the F.O.Es and they escape the movie to the cinema and join the party. The P3P heroine does not enter the movie world via Tartarus. Instead, she lands into Kamoshidaman from the Velvet Room via a dream during her study nap. As a result, she enters the movie world alone without assistance from her teammates. The encountering between the P3 hero's SEES and the P3P heroine also proves to be traumatic for the latter, as none of them recognize her due to the fact that she came from an alternate reality despite appearing as identical people that she knows, resulting in her developing a strong sense of confusion and alienation and inversely the SEES members are also shocked and confused that she knows their names and has a real SEES armband and Evoker despite they never met her before. Therefore, the SEES members plan to know her more on the side quests. However, the P3 hero is capable of recognizing the P3P heroine instantly, as she is an identical existence of him in another reality. After the final confrontation, the P3 hero recives a movie from an unknown source. Despite Junpei thinks that it was porn, it was actually a sci-fi movie and his teammates bought snacks and drinks for them to watch the movie. The P3P heroine's SEES is seen welcoming her return to reality when she seemingly awoke from her studies. She felt an uneasy nostalgic feeling about the "dream" she experienced, but cannot explain why. Their response afterwards is identical, in which they bought food and drinks for her to watch a sci-fi movie under the chairman's permission. Members The members, in the order they effectively joined, is as follows: *Shuji Ikutsuki: Founder *Mitsuru Kirijo: Leader *Akihiko Sanada *Shinjiro Aragaki **Shinjiro, Akihiko, and Mitsuru are the initial members of SEES, Shinjiro quits the club following an accident, but rejoins at a later time. *Yukari Takeba *The protagonist or female protagonist: Field leader *Junpei Iori *Fuuka Yamagishi: Intelligence gatherer *Aigis: Field leader **Serves as the new field leader in The Answer. *Ken Amada *Koromaru *Metis **Metis joins SEES after it is initially disbanded only to reform in order to investigate the Abyss of Time, and she joins during this second formation. Gallery Trivia * Should the player hack Persona 4, portraits of Persona 3's SEES members can be viewed. Category:Organization Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 3 FES Category:Persona 3 Portable Category:Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth Category:Persona 3 Allies Category:Persona Q Allies Category:Fool Arcana Category:Persona Q2 Allies Category:Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth